In U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,706,439 and 3,817,610, there are disclosed film magazines which have been utilized for viewing motion picture film. It has been found in the manufacture of magazines of the type disclosed in those patents that certain difficulties have been encountered. By way of example, it has been found that the cartridges have a relatively large number of parts and that the assembly of the cartridge is relatively complex because it must be assembled from both sides. Other disadvantages are that the cartridge carries too little film and the cartridge is too noisy when operated. There is, therefore, a need for a new and improved film cartridge.